


Origami

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Da quando ti diletti con gli origami?”<br/>“Da quando ho bisogno di fare qualcosa che non sia pensare a prenderti a pugni.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what?  
> Il meme :D

“Da quando ti diletti con gli origami?”  
“Da quando ho bisogno di fare qualcosa che non sia pensare a prenderti a pugni.”  
Sherlock ghigna alle sue spalle, prima di prendere posto al suo fianco. “Dovresti iniziare da qualcosa di più semplice, la manualità non mi sembra il tuo forte.”  
John apre la bocca per rispondergli, ma si ritrova a dargli ragione prima di dire qualunque cosa, mentre guarda sconsolato i sette tentativi falliti. “… no, infatti no. Ma questo, o un pugno in faccia a te. Puoi scegliere.” Il dottore storce il naso, quando Sherlock, ancora sorridendo, allunga un braccio per prendere un foglio di carta rosa.  
“Cosa volevi fare?” John non parla. Stizzito, l’unica cosa che fa è battere il dito sull’immagine che c’è nel libro aperto affianco ai suoi piccoli fallimenti, un fiore. “Una carambola, John? Non è la cosa più facile del mondo. Prendi un foglio e seguimi, ignora il libro.”  
E John obbedisce, nonostante non sopporti che Sherlock sia un gradino sopra di lui persino in una cosa stupida come fare gli origami – in un altro giorno avrebbe ammirato pure questa stupida abilità, ma oggi non c’è nulla che gli vada a genio. Obbedisce e in due minuti voilà, una carambola tra le sue mani. “Oh.”  
Sherlock gli sorride, sollevando le spalle. Si rialza dalla sedia e lo guarda dall’alto, mentre gli passa una mano sulla testa e ci lascia il piccolo fiore di carta. “A te.”  
John si imbambola a guardarlo mentre Sherlock entra in cucina finché il fiore non cade sulle sue gambe.  
Lo detesta. Dal profondo del cuore.


End file.
